


Food. Wine. Teasing.

by RocioWrites



Series: This is what friends do [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: This, after all, is what friends do.





	Food. Wine. Teasing.

Alan hasn’t visited Ellie’s house all that much, but it never ceases to amaze him how cozy it feels, how lived-in, vibrant and warm it is. Now more than ever, after his last encounter with those engineered creatures from nightmares that some call dinosaurs. He had said it before and he will say it again and again _and again_, those are _not_ dinosaurs, those are chimeras born out of human’s endless thirst for power and validation.

Ellie is warm as well, with her soft smile and her huge eyes and the wrinkles around her mouth when she speaks about her kids. Alan thinks he can visit more frequently to be honest.

He should visit more frequently.

He _might_.

She’s such a comforting warmth that it even makes Ian’s strangeness seem endearing. More so when they talk about their children and some amusing things of married life which Alan doesn’t share, giving him the opportunity to sit beside them and simply watch them, big smiles in place, wide eyes twinkling.

He should feel out of place, and he does, a bit, but the overwhelming tranquility of being surrounded by people who understand him in a fundamental level almost no one else can grasp makes the whole ordeal nothing more than an absent thought in the midst of his visit.

They indulge in homemade food (courtesy of Ellie’s husband) and alcohol (courtesy of Ian’s wallet). It’s peaceful, it almost feels _normal_. Simple, habitual. They’re nothing of the sort, these meetings either. However, it’s nice to pretend from time to time.

This is what friends do after all, isn’t it? Get together, drink and commiserate about their life choices. About how quickly kids grow, about nightmares, about their love life—

“What now?” Alan almost spits his wine, catching himself merely seconds before making a mess of his shirt and probably the tablecloth too. “Excuse me?” He truly tries to sound offended, shocked even.

Ellie laughs and it’s like he can’t hide himself from the light such a nice sound emits, ripples of savory fondness dancing in the space between them. Ian, on the other hand, looks smug and ultimately interested in teasing or revealing the secrets behind Alan’s… _ahem_, love life.

“Oh, were you hoping I wouldn’t notice?” Ellie says, and her amused grin ends up pressed against her own glass of wine.

The wine, red, delicious wine, burns deliciously and Alan has almost forgotten what it’s like to drink anything else beside warm water at the dig site or cold beer in their usual diner spot. So this is a nice change of pace, more so considering the ambiance and company.

He scowls nonetheless while Ian and Ellie exchange a look.

“Ah I, I think she knows you uh, _too well_ to go unnoticed.” And Ian’s smirk is huge but honest, no malice underneath the gesture.

Alan supposes he can deal with this as long as there isn’t anything overtly untoward in it. And it isn’t like Ian hasn’t had his fair share of male romantic interests so there’s no judgment there, he knows. Still, he wishes his love life could be outside of the realm of topics up for discussions this evening. It won’t, Alan knows better than this, knows that a hot meal and cool wine and the whole relaxation amongst friends bring these consequences.

It isn’t so bad.

He finds himself smiling as well in spite of it all.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He valiantly tries to glare at the other two but fails spectacularly. “Maybe you’re confusing me with someone else here.” He goes on, repositioning himself in his chair and giving a side look at Ian, his smirk widening at every word Alan utters. “How’s your saying? Always looking for the next ex Mrs. Malcolm?”

Ian barks out a surprised and delighted laugh, nodding.

“I’m not confusing anyone!” Ellie chimes in, merrily, happy at Alan’s jab at Ian’s mess of romantic partners.

“Who is it?” Ian presses and Alan would prefer the topic to change already.

“Come on…” He almost moans in protest.

“Billy Brennan.”

It makes Alan groan, the smug timbre of Ellie calling that name, as if it were a precious secret that will torment Alan to his final days. Eh it sort of can be, a good kind of torment though.

“Leave my assistant out of this.” He complains in vain, feeling a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks, tips of his ears feeling weirdly hot.

“Your _assistant?_” Ian goads, taking some sick satisfaction at Alan’s supposed indiscretion.

Ellie leans towards him, totally conspiratorial, voice a mock of a whisper. “And quite younger.” She points out, slowly, deliberately.

Alan wishes he hadn’t taken his hat off, he’d be able to hide the blush better. He also wishes Ian hadn’t taken his sunglasses off, so Alan didn’t have to watch the mirth installing itself in those eyes.

In hindsight, yes, he lent himself for this. Right now it’s only teasing and some embarrassment. Light, all-encompassing in the calm space of Ellie’s home and Ian’s understanding of humans connections – which isn’t the best, but maybe it’s better than Alan’s.

Although he’s doing an alright job with Billy, all things considered.

“Younger. Huh.” Ian repeats and Alan scoffs. “Good job.” And it suspiciously echoes like the voice in his mind.

He does glare at them this time around. “Shut up, the both of you.” Yet he can’t actually sound completely upset, it may be the wine or the food or the company. Or the softness he’s been gifted through friendships and partnerships.

Ian’s laugh is magical. Ellie’s hand reaches through the expanse of the table and pats his own.

She says, “No need to be ashamed.” And Alan takes her hand, almost absentmindedly.

Ian nods and his expression softens so evenly that Alan feels the urge to reach for him and grab his hand as well. “I’m glad you’ve found someone.” It’s honest, it’s a promise of visiting his dig site and meet Billy. It’s companionship.

This, after all, is what friends do.


End file.
